Fighters
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: , this is a Bleach AU about Ichigo and Ogichi being cousins and Grimmjow being Ogichi's best friend how then falls in love with Ichigo at first sight. Yaoi Boy x Boy, lemons, Grimmichi, fighting...


_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey everyone, this is a Bleach AU about Ichigo and Ogichi being cousins and Grimmjow being Ogichi's best friend how then falls in love with Ichigo at first sight. Yaoi Boy x Boy, lemons and swearing. Enjoy and review! **___

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fighters**

_Prologue_

Hi, I'm Ogichi Shirosaki I'm fifteen years old and I go to Espada Academy with my best friend Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Grimmjow and I are known for our strange appearances, I'm an Albino with white hair and my eyes are a Yellowish gold. Grimmjow on the other hand has teal hair, teal eyes and has a huge scar from his left shoulder to his right hip. We are also known for beatin' the shit out ta anyone who pisses us off and enjoying doing it to. Because of our huge differences most people think it's odd that someone who is 6' 1" and built like a fucking wall would be friends with an Albino who was 5' 9" and skinny and who looks like they could be beaten into the ground by their 6' 1" friend but the truth is I can beat Grimmjow in a fight but only because I'm faster than him. It's true that Grimmjow and I get into many fights with each other and our personalities have some huge differences but that's why we are such good friends, I am physically weaker than Grimmjow and he's hot-tempered. While I'm faster than him and I'm calmer than he is but we both love to fight.

Now, Espada Academy is a school for fighters, everyone at this school has some kind of talent for fighting be it martial arts, swords, assignation, battle field healer, close combat fighting, long distance, mid distance or strategy and once you know which ones you are best at you choose your classes accordingly. I'm best at sword fighting, martial arts, close combat fighting and strategy. While Grimmjow is good at close combat, long and mid distance, assignation, sword fighting and martial arts. So we have most of our classes together.

_Cousin_

_**Ogichi's point of view**_

"Hey, Grimmjow" I yelled from the living room when I heard Grimmjow's bed room door open. It was March break so we didn't have to get up at six in the fucking morning, who the hell willingly gets up at six in the morning, no one.

"What do ya want Shiro?" Grimmjow responded gruffly, his voice full of tiredness as he plopped into his arm chair across from the three seater couch I was sitting on.

"My idiot uncle called this morning and fucking woke me up, to tell me that my cousin Ichigo was transferring here and will be sharing our room." I said annoyed, not that I didn't like my cousin but my idiot of an uncle had to call at six in the morning to tell me that Ichigo was transferring and would be here at twelve o'clock.

"What! When the hells he gonna be here and what the hell does he look like?" Grimmjow questioned very loudly, as he stood up.

"He'll be here at twelve o'clock and he looks like me but his hairs orange and he has brown eye and tanned skin" I replied looking at the clock, it was two to twelve and Grimmjow was standing in front of me wearing only his boxers.

"What!"

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

'Hum, room 23 of building 2, this must be it.' I thought as I walked up to the room that the secretary at the office said was my cousin Ogichi's room. So I knocked and no one came to the door so I tried the handle and it was unlocked so I opened it and walked in, then stopped died. Right in front of me was a teal haired sex god standing in his boxers and staring at me and then at someone I couldn't see. The teal haired man had a large scar going from his left shoulder to his left hip. 'Shit this guy is hot….' "Hey Ichigo" The person who I couldn't see before for said as he stood and I could see who it was.

"Hey Ogichi" I said calmly and my cousin walked around the large teal haired man and went to punch me in the face, his usual way of greeting me. I easily blocked it and tackled him to the ground pinning him under me. "You never learn do ya Ogichi, don't go easy on me I ain't some kid." I said with my usual scowl.

"Shut up I was just testin' ya is all, now get off Ichi" Ogichi said my nick name that I hated so much but it didn't bother me so much when Ogichi called me it.

"Tch…" was all I said as I released my albino cousin and got up. "Hey, Kurosaki Ichigo….Ogichi's cousin" I said walking up to the teal haired man trying to not get hard and held out my hand.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ogichi's roommate and best friend." The teal haired sex god said with a grin. "You really do look alike don't cha" Grimmjow stated still grinning. "But I bet you're really not all that alike" He continued to say and his grin got wider.

"Grimm, stop hitting on my cousin you just fucking met him for gods sack and go get some fucking cloths on." Ogichi said teasingly and Grimmjow just grunted and walked into what I assumed was his bed room.

"You'll be sharing his room; it's the only one that will fit another bed." Ogichi said finally getting off the floor.

"Oh, great"

"What's wrong with that?" Grimmjow asked walking out of his, well I guess now it was our bed room with an offended look on his face. He was now wearing a pair of white very baggy pants and a small jacket that he had the sleeves rolled up to show the black interior of the jacket, the caller was black and the jacket was open to show his extremely muscular chest and the huge scar. That's when I looked at what Ogichi was wearing; he had on the same white baggy pants but his shirt was long sleeved and was more like a trench coat that had a V-neck and was undone at the bottom.

"Nothing…." I replied turning to Ogichi. "Um, Ogichi can you show my around the grounds?" I asked. Man I felt like an idiot, I hate it when I don't know anything about a place.

"Sorry, King I got somethin' ta do…..Grimmjow how bout ya show Ichi around hun" Ogichi asked well more like ordered Grimmjow with a grin.

"Sure, I'd _love _to Shiro" I didn't like the effuses he put on the word love. As he stepped closer to me I stepped back without thinking. "What's wrong strawberry?" Grimmjow asked with a huge grin but I didn't care I really hated it when people called me strawberry.

"Do _not_ call me that jackass!" I retorted and stepped forward to punch him but Ogichi placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Leave it Ichi I don't want to have the room wrecked because someone called you a fruit." Ogichi said with a teasing smile.

"Tch…fine" I replied and headed for the door. Grimmjow ran up behind me and then followed me out the door.

"Sorry, Ichi I didn't….." He tried to say. 'Why the hell does he care he seemed to like pissing me off.'

"Don't call me that ether" I cut him off angrily as we exited building 2.

"Why not you can call me Grimm?" Grimmjow asked sounding angry.

"If you let me call you kitty then you can call me Ichi" I teased.

"How bout I call you strawberry and you call me kitty" Grimmjow teased back.

"Shut up Grimm" I said getting tired of this little name game.

"Whatever this is the gym, ya know for lifting weights and stuff" Grimmjow explained pointing a thumb at the large building in front of us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

After I finished showing Ichigo around the grounds I remembered I hadn't eaten yet. "Hey Ichi, I haven't eaten yet today, think we can go get something to eat?" I asked surprisingly nicely, which was weird because I was almost always…well rude but around Ichigo I was acting nicer than I did with other people I wasn't even this nice to Ogichi.

"Uh…sure" Ichigo replied shyly while looking away and it looked like he was blushing. 'So he does think I'm hot, when he first walked in there was a bulge in his pants' I thought and grabbed his hand pulling him into my chest, for a second I felt him freeze and then he started to struggle. We were just outside of our dorm room so I pulled him inside and pinned him to the door after closing it swiftly behind us. "What the hell are you doing Grimmjow?" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Tell me the truth Ichigo, what do you think of me?" I asked with a huge smirk spreading across my face I wanted to fuck him he looked so cute when he was blushing. I was normally very good at controlling myself when I wanted to fuck someone knowing I only wanted to do that to get a release so I usually didn't bother I'd just go jack off instead because if Ogichi caught me I'd be dead for sure but with Ichigo it was different for some reason I wanted to give him pleasure and to share that pleasure with him, damn have I really fallen for this kid, I've only known him for about a day.

"You're a jackass…but you're also….hot…." Ichigo said turning his head away from mine which was very close to his at this point, he was blushing madly.

"Well I think you're cute when you blush like this Ichigo, It makes me really want to fuck ya." I said with a grin and at that moment Ichigo froze completely that started to struggle against my vise grab and failed. I quickly looked around and Ogichi wasn't in the dorm meaning I had it all to myself. So I pulled Ichigo up onto my shoulder and carried him to the bed room all the while he was punching my back but nowhere near hard enough to make me let go.

"Put me down damn it!"

"No" I said as I reached my bed after closing the bed room door and locking it. I quickly removed my clothing and straddled Ichigo's hips and swiftly removed Ichigo's shirt and went to rid him of his pants.

"Stop it Grimmjow" Ichigo said angrily with venom dripping off every word as he grabbed my hand seeing as I had let go of his hands to rid us of our clothing.

"Why should I strawberry, it seems like you really like the idea of having sex with me." I stated with a grin as I placed my hand on his crotch and started palming his hard member through the fabric of his pants.

"Agh…" Ichigo cried in pleasure.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

"Agh…..please….please stop….agh." I cried as Grimmjow continued to palm my hard member through the fabric of my pants. 'Why am I telling him to stop, it feels really good and I….I want him inside of me.' I thought as Grimmjow started to remove my pants along with my boxers once again. When I didn't say anything he completely removed both my pants and my boxers in one swift movement.

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be Ichigo" Grimmjow stated with lust in his eyes and I could see his erected member.

"Shu-" I tied to say but Grimmjow bent down and licked the vain on the underside of my dick then slid the tip of my dick into his mouth and sucked lightly.

"Agh….Grimm…" I moaned as he took more of me into his mouth and circled his touge around it a few times before taking all of me into his mouth.

"You like that Ichi?" Grimmjow said from around my dick in his mouth and the vibration sent pleasure through my entire body, causing me to shudder.

"Y…..yes…" I replied shakily and then whimpered a little when he removed his mouth from my dick just as pre come started to leak from the head.

"Why…did you sto-"I tried to say but he captured my lips with his and started to patiently kiss my while reaching from something on his dresser, it was a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount on to three of his fingers and slowly slipped one inside of me and broke our kiss. Pain went through my body and I tried to move away from the penetrating object but Grimmjow grabbed hold of my hips stopping me from moving. He then proceeded to move his finger in and out of my entrance before adding another finger and continued to move them inside of me.

"It hur-….AGH!" I screamed as he struck my prostate.

"Hin…found it" Grimmjow said and added a third finger and continuing to strike my prostate over and over again. I bit my lip trying to hold back a loud scream but failed and screamed "GRIMMJOW!" making Grimmjow smirk and remove his fingers.

"Tell me what you want Ichigo" Grimmjow demanded with a victorious grin on his face.

"I…I want me inside of me…" I replied….well more like begged but I was not one to beg no way in hell I was begging for anything.

"As you wish Ichigo" He purred like a cat when he said those words and covered his dick with lube, then positioned it at my entrance. "….AGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as he forcefully thrust into me up to the hilt. He stayed like that for a while letting me get used to the foreign object now sheathed inside of me, pain was coercing through my entire body.

"It…hurts" I said, tears falling from my eyes, damn it I was not crying damn it.

"It will feel much better in a minute and damn you're tight Ichi" Grimmjow groaned as he began to thrust in and out of me at a slightly quick pace making me groan in pain. Then he suddenly pulled out of me and thrust back in at a different angle.

"Agh… fuck Grimmjow…fuck" I cried as Grimmjow finally hit my prostate and continued to hit it on every thrust.

"Agh... I'm …. I'm gonna co-" I cried as I came on both of our chests and Grimmjow continued to thrust in and out as he to groaned loudly as he came as well.

_**Ogichi's point of view**_

When I walked inside of mine, Ichigo's and Grimmjow's dorm I heard Ichigo's voice cry out "Agh...I'm….I'm gonna co-"from the other side of Grimmjow's well Ichigo was sharing it with him so their bed room door. Then I heard Grimmjow groan loudly. 'That bastard if he hurt Ichigo I'll fucking kill him' I thought because Ichigo was the one person who I wanted to keep safe because he had been there when I used to be in a gang and got the shit beat out of me. Ichigo was there and beat the shit out of every one there….Yes I'll admit Ichigo is stronger than me, so now a day's I'm very protective of Ichigo and I was not going to let even Grimmjow hurt Ichigo in anyway. So I tried to open the door and it was locked, so I backed up and kicked it in with one powerful kick sending it flying across the room. I stepped in and both Grimmjow and Ichigo were naked on the bed, Grimmjow gripping Ichigo protectively and staring at me in shock and Ichigo sound asleep in his arms. "Ogichi it's not what you think he wanted it I pro-" I didn't even let him finish before I ripped his arms off of Ichigo's sleeping form and throw him across the room, man I was pissed.

"How dare you do that to Ichigo Grimmjow, I told you if you did anything to hurt him in anyway, that I would pulverize you Grimmjow!" I shouted and was about to walk over and beat the shit out of Grimmjow when something grabbed my sleeve. When I turned, Ichigo was looking at me with a sad look on his face. "Ichigo…are you…" I started to say but Ichigo started to talk so I shut up to listen to him for once in his life.

"Ogichi, I'm fine…I….I wanted it…." Ichigo said looking away with a blush spreading across his face.

"You wanted Grimmjow to do that to you, you just fucking met the guy Ichigo" I yelled getting angrier than I should have been.

"So what if I've only know him for a day I FUCKING LOVE HIM OK!" Ichigo yelled the last part angrily and tears started to fall from his eyes and that's when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

"Hin…I knew you loved me Ichigo and…..I love you to…" Grimmjow said and for once in his life he blushed.

"Grimmjow, who know you of all people could be a fucking sap" I laughed out finally calm again. If Ichigo truly wanted it and Grimmjow didn't just want to fuck Ichigo because he needed to fucking relieve himself then I wouldn't interfere…too much anyway.

"Shut up Shiro and get out…and you're paying for a new door ya know asshole." Grimmjow said his usual grin back in place and that stupid blush gone to.

"Fine but you're pay'in fer' have of the door" I said and walked out of the room.

"Like hell I am, you're the one who fucking kicked it in asshole!" I heard Grimmjow yelled after me and I smirked. Things are definitely going to change around here but if Grimmjow dares to hurt Ichigo I'll still pulverize him.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys hope you liked this story and I hope you understand Ogichi and Ichigo's relationship.**_

_**Ogichi: It's not that hard to understand GrimmjowXDJaggerjack, we're cousins and I'm protective of him, how the hell can they **__**not**__** figure that out its clearly stated.**_

_**Grimmjow: You aren't just protective of Ichigo, you're over protective of Ichigo**_

_**Ichigo: Considering I can kick your ass I don't understand why you're so protective of me *Smirks***_

_**Ogichi: No you can't**_

_**Ichigo: Yes I can…you even said so.**_

_**Ogichi:….. No I didn't**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Ok….Well hopes you enjoyed the first chapter of Fighters. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review and tell me what you think…Till next tim- OGICHI, ICHIGO STOP FIGHTING YOU'RE GOING TO RECK MY ROOM *runs to stop Ogichi and Ichigo***_

_**Grimmjow: Later and read the net chapter when it's up or you'll regret it * Grins and goes to tackle Ogichi and stop him from hurting Ichigo* **_


End file.
